No Aquí, No Ahora
by SensationLove
Summary: Dicen por ahí que desde que nacemos tenemos escrito un destino, que tenemos una meta y una misión que cumplir. Tanto Draco Malfoy como Hermione Granger sabían que ese no era el momento, pero algún día, lo sería. DM/HG One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**_

_**Summary: Dicen por ahí que desde que nacemos tenemos escrito un destino, que tenemos una meta y una misión que cumplir. Tanto Draco Malfoy como Hermione Granger sabían que ese no era el momento, pero algún día, lo sería. **_

**No Aquí, No Ahora.**

* * *

><p>Un año.<p>

Un año había sido el tiempo que se le había dado a Hogwarts para volver a ser la misma y a guardar la memoria de los caídos. Un año era el tiempo que habían tardado en arreglar sus asuntos, volver a la normalidad, superar la guerra y sus secuelas.

Ahora todos habían regresado a la escuela para acabar el año que se habían saltado.

Bueno, no todos exactamente.

Harry y Ron se habían negado a volver a la escuela. De alguna forma que Hermione no entendía, Kingsley había aceptado que presentara las pruebas para la Academia de Aurores sin haberse graduado de Hogwarts.

Pero de todos los cambios, lo que mas le habían sorprendido fue ver al rubio platinado dentro de los límites del castillo. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que Draco Malfoy regresara para terminar sus estudios, no después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Y para su mayor sorpresa, la serpiente había cambiado.

Sus tratos arrogantes, egocéntricos y su creencias sobre la sangre pura, habían acabado. O al menos, ya no los expresaba en voz alta. No quería decir que el Malfoy fuera una persona amable, buena y generosa, pero mas de uno había notado el cambio en el rubio.

Y una de esas había sido Hermione Granger. A pesar de haber pasado por todos sus tratos y sus maldiciones, por la tortura de su tía, por las desgracias de la guerra, ella seguía creyendo en el perdón, en el arrepentimiento, y lo que el cambio podía hacer una persona.

Mas de una vez se lo había encontrado en los pasillos, en la biblioteca y en las mismas clases que compartían. Y sin dudarlo le había ofrecido una pequeña sonrisa, la leona estaba segura de que _quizá_ Draco Malfoy cambiará por completo algún día.

Era demasiada inocencia, pero el optimismo jamás hacía daño.

Ahora, ya a mitad del segundo período, no podía creer que por primera vez en su vida pasaba un año tranquilo en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sin piedras extrañas o profesores tartamudos, sin basiliscos o niños petrificados, sin dementores y engaños, sin mentiras y trampas, sin las miradas extrañas y despiadadas de los demás, sin la inminencia de una guerra sobre ellos o sin una búsqueda arriesgada y una guerra en todas las de la ley.

Y si era sincera, esa paz le encantaba. Harry había tenido razón, habían sido demasiadas aventuras para toda una vida.

Salió de sus ensoñaciones al escuchar el termino de la hora de Pociones con Slughorn. Recogió sus libros y los metió en su mochila, Ginny se acercó a ella. — Te veré en el Gran Comedor, le enviaré una lechuza a Harry. — Y con una sonrisa pícara salió del aula.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que Harry y Ginny por fin habían obtenido la felicidad que tanto merecía. Con un poco de nostalgia recordó que su historia con Ron no había llegado tan lejos como hacía años habría deseado. Después de todo, habían sido amigos durante tanto tiempo que no sabían comportarse como otra cosa, y lo habían dejado hasta allí.

Para cuando consiguió salir del aula, era casi la última del lugar, el único que quedaba era Draco Malfoy, quien limpiaba casi con fastidio algo de su bolso.

— _Fregotego — _Murmuró ella con una movimiento de varita. La serpiente se volvió de inmediato hacia ella, no se había dado cuenta de que aún estaba en el aula. Ella lo miraba de forma impasible, como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer que ayudarlo a limpiar su mochila.

— Gracias — Dijo con hilo de voz. Si era honesto consigo mismo, ya no se le hacía tan difícil decir ese tipo de palabras o frases. Después de que San Potter les salvará a todos los Malfoy de Azkaban, había tenido que prometerle a su madre que mejoraría, y dejaría atrás todos esos rencores. No había sido fácil, ¿cómo cambiar de un día a la mañana todo lo que te habían enseñado? ¿Todo lo que habías sido en un momento dado? Pero después de muchas reprimendas por parte de Narcissa Malfoy, Draco lo había logrado.

La castaña leona le dio una de sus desconcertantes sonrisas. — De nada. — Tomó su mochila aún sonriendo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Pero la voz arrastrada de él la hizo detenerse.

— ¿Por qué?

Se giró y alzó una ceja. — ¿Qué? — Preguntó sin entender.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres amable cuando todos me evitan? Tú de todos, eres la que mejor me ha tratado. Tú que deberías odiarme. Tú, a quien le desee la muerte mas de una vez. — ¿Para que iba a negar todas esas cosas? Eran hechos, hechos que estaban en su pasado, y en realidad, deseaba que no fuesen a estar en su futuro.

A Hermione le tomó alrededor de un minuto responderle, la mirada vacía de Draco seguía sobre ella, pero por primera vez, tenía un brillo curioso. — Creo en las segundas oportunidades, creo en que las personas pueden cambiar. Sinceramente Draco, confío en ti. — Era la primera vez que ella le llamaba por su nombre de pila, y extrañamente, le agradaba la sensación.

— A veces siento que eres muy inocente. — Un dejo del antiguo Draco estaba entre esas palabras, pero volvio a la normalidad al seguir su discurso. — En estos tiempos, nadie cree en los Malfoy, no somos nadie.

— Y no se necesita ser alguien para cambiar, Draco. Y no haría mal que lo tuvieses en cuenta.

Con esa enigmática frase, Hermione salió del aula dejando al Malfoy mas ensimismado en sus pensamiento de lo que estaba antes.

Pero después de ese encuentro, la serpiente continúo encontrándose a la leona en los pasillos y en la biblioteca, y cada vez que ella le sonreía, él le devolvía la sonrisa, a su manera, pero lo hacía. Y estaba seguro de que ellas las entendía.

Ahora en julio, ahora que finalmente se podían graduar, ahora que por fin dejaban la escuela en la que tantas cosas habían aprendido y pasado, ahora que por fin eran libres de hacer con sus vidas lo que quisieras, cuando ya no eran pertenecientes a una casa, cuando por fin, eran un solo ser.

— Granger, Hermione — La voz de la Profesa McGonagall resonó en el Gran Comedor. La leona con un bulto rojo y dorado en sus manos, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa triste. — Fue un gran placer haberte conocido, y estoy segura de que seguiré escuchando de ti, Señorita Granger. — Al borde de las lágrimas, le entrego el bulto, dejando a la vista de todos, como su vida de estudiante de Gryffindor quedaba en el pasado. Siempre sería una leona, pero era hora de continuar.

La lista siguió hasta llegar a él. — Malfoy, Draco. — Con un bulto en sus manos como el de la ex-leona, pero verde y plateado, se lo entrego al Profesor Slughorn, y con un pesado suspiro, fue a su mesa, donde espero que la nueva directora, terminara de llamar a todos los de séptimo año.

Cuando por fin termino con Blaise Zabini, se levantó y con voz firme y clara habló: — Felicidades a los graduados del año 2000 del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Todos aplaudieron con ganas y entusiasmados.

Tanto Hermione como Draco no pudieron evitar decir un "Por fin".

Después de toda el banquete de celebración, la ex-leona decidió darse un último paseo por los jardines de Hogwarts, solo Merlín sabía cuando sería la siguiente vez que regresara al colegio. Suspiro profundamente con los ojos cerrados.

Un respingo hizo que abriera los ojos, frente a ella, Draco se veía sorprendido frente a ella.

— No sabía que estabas aquí. — Dijo finalmente.

— Lo siento, yo tampoco. — Alguno habría esperado que uno se fuera, pero no sucedio. Hermione volvió a suspirar. — No puedo creer que se haya acabado.

Draco la observó y asintió. — Yo tampoco, después de tantos años y problemas, nos graduamos. Honestamente, no lo veo tan importante como lo habría visto hace un par de años.

Esa vez, Hermione le dio la razón y asintió. — ¿Que harás, Draco?

La pregunta lo sorprendió bastante, era la primera vez que la Granger se interesaba en su vida persona, y conversación mas decente que habían tenido después de la del aula de pociones. — No lo sé, volveré a casa por una temporada, y después... no lo sé. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Allí estaba él, Draco Malfoy, preguntandole a Hermione Granger sobre su futuro. Jamás en sus mas extraños sueños se había imaginado aquello.

— También volveré a casa con mis padres, supongo que buscaré un trabajo en el Ministerio y luego solo Merlín sabe. — Una sonrisa se poso en los labios de Hermione al terminar de hablar.

Draco estaba bastante cerca de Hermione cuando una ventisca les azotó, el enmarañado cabello de la castaña de alborotó, quedando un mechón sobre su cara, antes de que ella misma lo quitará de allí, el Malfoy ya lo había quitado de su rostro y colocado detrás de su oreja.

Se inclinó hacia ella y se acercó a sus labios, sin embargo, ni siquiera los rozó, solo la miraba. El aliento de Hermione quedó atascado en su garganta mientras miraba los ojos grises de Draco, que por una vez en su vida, estaban encendidos en vida. — ¿Qu... qué haces? — Graznó.

— Algo que quizá hubiese cambiado mas de una cosa en la historia — Dijo él en un susurro, sin romper la calma y pasión del momento. — Gracias, _Hermione. — _Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, y por alguna razón, sentía que la última.

— ¿Por qué? — Dijo ella, era demasiado intenso seguir observándolo a los ojos, pero simplemente no podía quitar la mirada.

— Por creer en mi. — Cerró sus ojos, su piel pálida se veía perfecta a las orbes marrones de la castaña. Suspiro. — Debió haber sido todo diferente a esto. — Aún con los ojos cerrados de inclinó hacia ella, pero en vez de rozar sus labios, besó su mejilla. — Pero este no es el momento, nunca hubo un tú y yo.

Él abrió sus ojos, ella lo miraba temblorosamente, pero sabía que lo entendía perfectamente. — No aquí, no ahora.

Con una leve sonrisa se alejó de ella. — Tienes razón, no aquí, no ahora. — Se quedó observándola hasta que la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. — Espero que te vaya bien, Granger, quizá algún día nos volvamos a encontrar. — Sin decir nada más, desapareció del lugar.

Hermione limpió las lágrimas que acababan de caer de sus ojos.

Ambos tenían razón, no allí, no ahora.

Pero quizá, algún día, en algún momento, en otra vida, en otro tiempo, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se volverían a encontrar.

Y su destino no sería el mismo.


End file.
